Salvatore Sister
by maytheday
Summary: Stefan and Damon have a little sister, however she's very independent due to living without Damon when he left Stefan, and leaving Stefan when he became the ripper. Now, the siblings live in the same hone, how will they all cope together?


Blaring music filled my head as I stuffed my headphones in my ears, I stared at three girls across from me each wearing large hoop earrings and gossiping loudly to each other. I could hear them through my headphones, and I leaned closer to the wall and crossed my arms.

"So… was it big?" A red haired girl asked another Freshman.

The Freshman she was referring to nodded, "Leana stop! It's my boyfriend, not yours."

I stuffed the earphones deeper to shove out the girl's annoying giggling, "Pathetic." I mumbled.

It wasn't pathetic, it was normal. Every teenage girl that was fifteen-my age should be able to gossip about their boyfriends. Except I wasn't fifteen, I was closer to one hundred, or one hundred fifty.

"Ivie Salvatore." I felt someone tug on my headphone cords, ripping them from my ears, "You are going to miss homeroom."

I stuffed the earphones in my pocket, "My bad Alaric."

"Saltzman, Ms. Salvatore we are in school."

I laughed subtly and leaned in towards him to whisper, "So in school we'll pretend that you don't conspire with my brothers to kill the Michaelson's, or that Klaus was invested in your body?"

"Yes that is exactly what we will do, now just sit down." He whispered hecticly in my ear. I laughed it off and entered the same class I have taken many times in my lifespan, too many times to count.

I smiled at the blonde haired, blue eyed boy next to me, "Trent…" I whispered, and turned his face towards me with my index finger. I kissed him lightly at first and then he pulled my lips right back into his.

"Enough." Alaric rapped his knuckles on his desk.

I frowned, "Such a let down Saltzman."

"Is it that hard for you to study for twenty minutes?"

"I already know everything." I stressed.

"Did you do your homework?"

"Yes." I answered Alaric.

"Did you study?"

"Yes." I sighed.

"Fine, what else did you do?"

I smiled, "Trent." Trent went red, but then gave me a laugh with the rest of the class.

"Detention Salvatore."

I smiled and leaned back in my chair, I knew in my head Alaric wouldn't actually hold me back, he would just threaten. "Alright, alright I'll shut up and get outta your hair."

"Thank you." He huffed.

"You might want to use some gell, the scruffy look isn't looking so great on you."  
Alaric continued to stare through my soul, "Keep the act up and I'll call your brother." He threatened.

"C'mon Stef thinks I'm an angel."

"I meant Damon."

My throat tightened and my fists clenched I rose from my chair, grabbed my backpack, and walked straight towards him "Call him." I said, "He'll just leave again anyways." I walked out the room, my backpack slug over my shoulders.

I stalked towards the parking lot, I knew the day would end soon and Trent would take me home and I could restart the day there. I leaned against the hood of Trent's car, I didn't walk out because he threatened to call my brother, or that he had given me detention. It was because he mentioned Damon. I don't hate Damon, I love him, but that doesn't mean I like him either. Damon hadn't gotten along with Stefan and I when we were first turned by Katherine, so after awhile he left Stefan and I on our own. I had been with Stefan for decades without seeing Damon for years. Stefan had taken care of me my entire life, and made sure I wasn't hurt. There was a time when I was alone, but only because I had to leave Stefan. He became the ripper early in the civil war. And when he turned off his humanity I truly felt there was no saving him. Surviving on my own was easier than I had thought, compulsion and having a pretty face made it easy to get things for free. I had gotten a message from Lexi a couple months after I had left. Of course I came home once Stefan had finally been the brother that I had remembered so well, thanks to Lexi. But, Damon never came back. In a way Damon was worse than Stef even when he had his humanity off. Damon just killed to kill, he liked it.

"So are you going to go back for detention or…" I heard Trent call to me a couple steps away, and I grabbed Trent's car keys as he tossed them on my lap.

"No, not in the mood."

"Don't worry, I'll drive you home." He opened the passenger door as I shimmied inside, I breathed in deep as I leaned against the seat.

Trent turned the engine which rolled the car, "So your still not over Damon huh?"  
All that Trent knew was that I lived with Stefan and Damon, and before Damon came around I lived with Stef and our uncle. Trent thought that Damon had left us for a couple years when we were just kids, and that I didn't get along with him because of it. I couldn't tell him about the whole vampire situation, because nobody could know.

Trent put his hand on my shoulder and rubbed it with his forefinger, "He's your brother Ivie, and you know you could just ease up with him a little if ya wanted."

"Sure." I whispered, "I'll try." An easy lie.

He parked the car, "Well this is your stop."  
"Thanks." I said, "I'll see you tomorrow." I kissed him lightly.

I opened the door to home, the same dark bedrooms with light streaming through the windows casting a goldish color around the floor. Stefan was going through the rows of books, "Hey Ivonete."

I didn't respond I just threw my backpack against the floor, "What? Rough day." He asked, I turned to Stefan crossing my arms against my stomach. "Alaric already called, Ivie."

I flopped against the couch, ready to be lectured by my favorite brother, "I get that Alaric is a friend around here, but can't you just play an act during school. And then running out because you don't want to follow the rules?"

"Yeah Ivie what's up with that." Damon turned the corner into the living room, "Sorry little brother, wanted to know what's up with our sister here."

I clenched my fists letting my nails dig into my skin, "You wanna know what happened boys?" I cast a look at both of my brothers who had their arms crossed.

"You!" I shouted at Damon, "You are the problem." I took a step near him. He arched his eyebrow and his face was purely confusion.

"What?" He asked.

"You two were my everything when we first got turned after Katherine." I pointed to both of my brothers, "Damon, you would always say how you wanted Stef and I to be protected, and then you left! In a day I lost all contact with you, my favorite brother. And why? Because you cared too much about yourself to care about your own blood. And then decades later you show up, oh and the first thing you did was toss our brother out a window." My voice cracked, "And now everyone thinks that your just a good person? You left us Damon. You left me. Hell I was on my own for years because I had no home. Because of you."  
Damon looked taken aback, "That's not true."

"Yes Damon it is, tell me that none of that stuff never happened." I argued.

Damon struggled at a loss for words, "I-"

I held up my hand, "Stop." I said, "Whatever your going to say, it won't make up for what you did."  
I grabbed my backpack and ran up the stairs halfway, "I'm sorry." I heard Damon call to me.

"Don't you get it?" I asked, "I forgive you because whether I like it or not you're my brother, but that doesn't mean I have to forget."

* * *

"Of course." I said, stepping down the stairs, "Alaric's here."

In the living room sat Damon, Stefan, Elena, Caroline, Bonnie and of course Alaric. "I see you skipped detention." Alaric said cooly to me.

I rolled my eyes pathetically, "Cut her some slack Alaric." Damon said, staring at me calmly. I didn't react, after all it was the least he could do.

"Do I need to be here for anything?" I asked.

"Not necessarily." Stefan said rubbing his hands together.

"Great." I smiled, "I'm gonna meet up with a couple of friends, I'll be back later?"  
"Sure." Stefan said, turning back to the conversation.

"What?" Alaric asked, "I mean I'm no Dad, but she skipped detention and now she can leave."  
I stared at him, "Did Klaus leave your body yet? Cuz it sounds like you still have a stick up your ass."

Caroline and Bonnie both laughed even Damon, and I just stood there crossing my arms. "Okay." I piped up and grabbed my bag quickly, "I'll be back by midnight."


End file.
